


Daryl's little child part 2

by Daryldixon2



Series: Parent Daryl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parent Daryl Dixon, Parent Glenn Rhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Daryl Dixon took Evie to hilltop to see Maggie and Glenn Rhee and their son Hershel jr. (Forgot to mention Glenn is alive in this series. Yeah I know he's not in the show.)





	Daryl's little child part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl Dixon takes Evie to see Maggie Glenn and Hershel. Daryl told Maggie about the attack from Justin and that he could've hurt Evie in the process.

Daryl decided to pay a visit to Maggie Glenn and Hershel Rhee at Hilltop, and brought Evie with him too. They got in the wagon with a horse, and headed down that way. Rick took over, and Daryl was gone. Evie is strapped securely on him. He has a child holder on him that is good for her size. Daryl knew they won't make it til nightfall, so he is armed and ready for the danger that could be ahead. Evie was having her afternoon nap and Daryl was looking around him alert of his surroundings. It was getting dark and he was close to Hilltop. He saw the gates to Hilltop and headed straight for it. Kal yelled to the guards to open the gates and let Daryl in. He stopped the horse, and Evie was up. Maggie and Glenn Rhee came back out, and smiled seeing Daryl. 

"Oh look at her?" Maggie said.  
"She's beautiful." Glenn said.

Daryl and the married couple went into the Barrington house and sat down for dinner. Evie was playing with baby Hershel. She was gentle with him. Daryl then put her on his lap, and got her food cut into tiny bites. 

"Justin attacked me." Daryl said. " he was going to hurt Henry, and I told him to get back to work. So he threw a punch at me but missed but I got him. He threw Sand in my eyes and I fell. Evie got to me and Justin could have hurt her badly. A savior saved me and before justin could hurt Evie. "

"That man should die." Maggie said. "Should never harmed you especially with your little girl on you." 

Daryl and Maggie talked some more, and All came in and said walkers are breaking into the barricades. Daryl out Evie and Hershel in a room with Enid and asked her to watch them. Daryl went and bought them. He took one of the masks off, and it was a...human. A girl to be exact. 

 

TBC


End file.
